Caught
by Dazia-Marie
Summary: when patricia walks in on eddie and nina kissing she decides to leave anubis house for alittle while and Eddie becomes depressed but when Patricia starts to upload videos of her singing he starts to become a little happy again. She comes back and Eddie wants to get back together with Patricia. Will she take him back.


**Patricia P.O.V**

I ran out of Anubis house out of anger because I saw Eddie and Nina kiss its wasn't like it was like a huge make out session but still he kissed her.

**_Patricia thoughts- how could he. He promised me that he didn't have feelings for her and now this im done with him I don't care what he has to say but what if he has a good explanation. No Patricia he played you it's over between you two. I don't even want to see his face I need to get away._**

I pulled out my phone and texted my mom

_To mom:_

_Hey mom I need to get away from school for a little while can I come home _

_From mom: _

_Sure Trish why _

_To mom: _

_I miss you, dad and Piper_

_From mom:_

_Ok you can come home_

_To mom:_

_I'll be there by tonight_

I went back to Anubis house I ran upstairs and found Eddie sitting on my bed with is head in his hands. I looked at him with anger in my eyes

Patricia: get out

Eddie looked up and his face was red like he had been crying

Eddie: come on yacker let's talk this out please

Patricia: I have nothing to say to you

Eddie: well at least let me explain please

Patricia: NO do you really think I want to hear one word you have to say after you just cheated on me…

Eddie: _(cutting me off) _I didn't cheat on you

Patricia: So I didn't walk into your room and see you and Nina all over each other

Eddie: it …..

Patricia: Wasn't what it looked like I don't care LEAVE NOW I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN.

He walked out and I slammed the door I packed some of my clothes and called a cab. I pulled out my iPod and played **Caught Like a Fly by Falling In Reverse.**

**Ronnie:** **Attention, attention everyone! I got a couple of things I would like to get off of my chest Ha-ha Friends Who the fuck needs them? You know who you are! Eh hmm. Caught like a fly In a web of your lies It's truth be told now Or it's meet your demise So how did it feel? When you held the knife That you stuck right in my back A thousand times Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave If he knew of that person that you had became I will not just lay down and take this Not again, not again Oh, you have left my heart, black and blue Just like your father did to you How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud I must agree, you're just like me And when you die I won't be at your wake No eulogy from me just a smile on my face And while God might be busy With judging your soul I will have slept with the girl That you loved most You have left my heart, black and blue Just like your father did to you How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud I must agree, you're just like me (Just like me) (Whooaaa) Now how does it feel, knowing you're barely alive See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud I must agree, you're just like me I'm no fucking saint But at least I'll fucking sing about it Oh, the audacity! **

The cab came I got in without anyone knowing I left other than joy because I left her a note. A few days pasted and I just posted a video on my Facebook.

**Eddies p.o.v**

I went on Patricia's Facebook page to look at pictures of me and her happy because I had to delete mine I couldn't handle it ever since I haven't been myself I saw she posted two videos. I clicked on the first one

**Patricia:** **No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here. 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here. I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating) And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. Pain make your way to me, to me. And I'll always be just so inviting. If I ever start to think straight, This heart will start a riot in me, Let's start, start, hey! Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh why do we like to hurt so much? That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa! That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. Now I can't trust myself with anything but this, And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. **

I clicked the second video

**Patricia:** **I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile. Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so...It just feels so good. Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Whoa, I never meant brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so...It just feels so good. **


End file.
